Round the Table
by Junk'peria
Summary: Zoro is left-handed, Sanji is right-handed. So when Luffy decide to change the seats in the kitchen and to put Zoro next to the cook, it's perfect for a sweet moment. Fluff. Pre-ZoSan. [EN ver. of "Tour de Table"]


ImagineyourOTP Tumblr : Imagine Person A of your OTP is right handed and Person B is left handed so they can sit beside each other at a table and work on school/work while still being able to hold hands.

Pairing : ZoSan (_|!|OOC_)

All my thanks to TurtleFriedRice who beta-ed it and teached me a lot of things ! This is the translation of "Tour de table", have fun !

* * *

**Round the Table**

Luffy had landed in the kitchen that morning, opening the door loudly, and deciding to change seats at the table. Among his companions already in the kitchen, Nami and Robin exchanged full glances of innuendo while Usopp and Chopper shrugged, unaffected by the change. The proposal wasn't bothering, each of the mugiwara having developed new affinities with their various companions. Two years of separation hadn't distanced them, quite the contrary. They now felt weld more than ever, ready to meet all the challenges of the New World.

It had been several weeks they sailed again on the sea, but the idea had occurred to him only that evening, during the dinner. The door open behind him, he trotted up, arms raised while announcing he would stay at the end of the table. For a first change, it wasn't really one. He crouched in his chair instead of sitting down and looked at his nakamas.

"Do we draw straws?" asked the navigator, ready to take her fake straws to avoid the worst.

Luffy watched her, his head tilted and arms crossed in pure cogitation.

"Hmmmmm... No, by random" he finally answered.

Now Nami was frowning at him, waiting for another shitty idea from their captain on this morning. She rubbed her temples then crossed her arms before watching him. Then she shrugged as if to say to him 'Go on, do as you wish'. Sanji cheerfully announced that it would be awesome if he could be placed between his two flowers, in order to serve them at best. He continued the breakfast after Nami vaguely waved one of her hands in his direction. Robin chuckled while Nami resumed the actual debate.

"So... 'by random'?"

"I'm at the end of the table!" repeated Luffy.

"You already said it..."

The navigator stifled a sigh and wishing to shorten the time of implementation of this idea, she moved first.

"Where am I going?"

"Well, next to me!" he said, showing the first seat to his right.

"Heee!? Why!?" she asked, eyes wide open.

She showed a surprised face before letting her red locks cover her embarassment as he patted the space next to him with a bright smile. She finally sighed and pretended to be exasperated by the orders of her captain. However, once seated, she placed a hand on the bottom of her face to hold it, and to hide a smirk at the same time.

Yet, the captain was watching the rest of his nakamas who was still standing and wanted to know who could be on his left. Before he could say anything, the navigator turned to Robin and waved her.

"Robin, I need female support over there."

"No problem, Nami-san."

The archeologist went to take her cup for tea, in her now old place, and came to sit next to Nami who was clearly delighted to have the only other woman of the ship with her. This and she could continue to chat and gossip together. As Nami took over after Luffy, Robin thought it was best to do the same. She gave a little smile to their engineer to make him understand that she would be pleased to have him on her right side. The man raised his arms in victory as soon as he got the message.

"Hmmm ! Suuupeer Robin !"

Large, he advanced to remove one of the two remaining chairs on the length of the table and to shift it for the next who would be next to him, at the other end of the table. Sanji, who finished the first part of breakfast, casted a glance around the room. He doubted that he would be the last placed on the table... and Zoro hadn't arrived yet in the kitchen.

_Oh my god, please don't put me next to the Marimo..._

However, he didn't complain about the fact he couldn't sit next to one of the girls. It was clear that Nami was really happy not to be to the complete opposite of Luffy, at the other end of the table. Sisterhood enforced, it was not surprising that the two ladies were side by side. He let a puff of smoke escape his lips as he was beginning the second part of breakfast, clattering pots and pans together.

Behind the counter, it wasn't surprising that Usopp moved to Franky's side. He, who had had Merry-Go in his hands, liked to talk about the ship and about his creations. He found himself at the other head of the table, genuinely happy to be able to tell his wonderful stories, or rather impose them to the rest of the table. Captain Usopp was directly confronting Captain Luffy, how lucky for him.

Immediately, Chopper followed the sniper to settle next to him and listen to his stories. He was at his previous seat, but didn't really pay any attention to it, with his booster and named cup. This left three empty seats on the second table length: one for Brook, one for Zoro and one for Sanji. Accompanied by a 'Yohoho' and without asking Sanji, Brook came to take the chair next to the little reindeer.

The cook then heard the cups, plates and other objects placed on the table, changing their place to find their previous users, except for Robin who had planned ahead. Hearing the commotion to calm down, Sanji let out a sigh of relief, glad to have heard nothing break.

"Perfect ! SANJI, MEAAAAAT !"

"Ai, ai Luffy" he answered completely bored, coming to the table

"ZOROOOOOOOOOO !" screamed then the captain, eager to show him his last idea.

Hearing his name, the swordman stopped his morning training in order to go quietly to the kitchen. Inside, Sanji looked at the two remaining seats, feeling his nerves suddenly strained. Everyone who already sat just looked at him either with a smile or avoided his gaze to avoid being struck by death glare. They all knew they were more or less on a relationship, a little bit more than just 'friendly' for a short time. Until then, Zoro had been sitting to the Captain's left, but the latter hit the spot next to him, making Sanji's cup shake.

"You sit next to me Sanji !" Luffy declared.

"Why should I sit there ?" the cook retorted after he put the drinks on the table.

"'Cause you'll feed me faster."

Sanji felt his blood heating up and prepared to reply bitterly when Zoro entered the kitchen. This gave the opportunity to the cook to get the rest of the meal, leaving the marimo planted near the door. He frowned when he saw the indicative changes up.

"Oi..." he began to ask an explaination.

"Zoro, go next to Brook !"

The swordsman didn't find it to annoying to be seated away from his captain, his plate (more or less) saved from the black hole inside the elastic stomach. He shrugged and moved while Sanji returned. The cook prepared to leave them alone when the fist of Luffy pulled him by the collar and brought him to his place. He was speaking with his mouth full, something the crew decoded as :

"Today it's all together !"

Surprised, but not bothered by the idea, Sanji nodded before watching the swordsman who had a satisfied smile on his face, hidden behind his cup. A completely different atmosphere appeared. Luffy wasn't stealing food from Nami's plate ; Franky was talking about the lastest addition to his armor to Robin ; Usopp, Chopper and Brook were discussing about adventures ; and Zoro was keeping this eternal little smile, his right arm under the table. Sanji winced at the lack of manners of the green-haired man and whispered him between two bites, not wanting to draw the others attention to themselves.

"Oi marimo, your arm."

Zoro looked quickly at him before moving his arm in his direction, pulling discreetly to the cook's sleeve. Sanji examined the movement for a moment before the pulling grew and he dropped his hand under the table too. Being right-handed, he wasn't bothered. As for the marimo, he seemed to favor his left, which was particulary remarkable when he was lost : he had the habit of always taking this direction when he hesitated, and then turned easily in rounds. Thinking that the swordsman was satisfied, he was about to put it back on the table when he felt rough fingers on the back of his hand. He casted a glance before observing his companions. None of them seemed to care about what seemed to happen on their side. Also, he remained stoic, as if nothing happened.

Fingers gently slid to his wrist, leaving the bottom of the table, before gradually returning to the cook's pale slender fingers. Sanji hesitated a moment, then he took his coffee cup to hide his embarrassment. Once the cup was in front of his face, he left it in order to turn his hand and show his palm. Immediatly, the tanned hand slipped into his, mingling their fingers lovingly. He hugged it a moment, sharing their warmth and using their thumbs to caress the back of their hands. He turned his head to meet his gaze. It was warm and each had a pleased smile on his face.

"Sanji-kun ?"

Immediatly, the cook turned his head to Nami who was trying to get the plate of bread between Zoro's plate and his. He reluctantly released the hand to give her what she wanted.

"Here my lady ! Anything else ? Robin-swan, do you want some tea ?"

"No thank you Cook-san." she answered with a smile.

The hearts on his eyes dropped as he seated down again and punched Luffy who tried to take the content of his plate. This place was not so bad, the captain could have nice ideas apparently.

Whereas he was regretting the tender gesture that lasted only few minutes, preparing himself some toast at the same time, he felt Zoro's hand coming back on his tight without attempting anything. As soon as he finished to prepare his plate, he dropped his hand at the same place and laced again their fingers. Yes, finally, it was a very good place.


End file.
